Happy Belated Birthday
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Nesia tiba, para ASEAN punya rencana tetapi tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana si Jakarta, satu masalah ke satu masalah yang lain, kacau deh. Little Japanesia inside. Kal-Sel ada dalam fic ini untuk peringatan ulang tahunnya. Terinspirasi dari doujin pendek buatan seorang dA member. Mind to review?


Maaf saya tidak tahu bahasa terlalu baik tapi aku akan mencoba! Jangan berharap banyak untuk Philippines, Myanmar, Camboja, Laos dan Australia!  
Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz  
Karakter ASEAN © dinosaurusgede dan anggota dA lainnya.  
Kalimantan Selatan © Star-BeningluvIndonesia  
Peringatan: OCs, OOC-ness, nama manusia, tata bahasa, ASEAN, bahasa mereka sendiri dan banyak lagi ~  
~ Tidak ada Flames ~

* * *

Dalam sebuah rumah tertentu, suara-suara terdengar. Itu adalah hari penting bagi salah satu dari mereka, sang kakak berulang tahun hari ini dan mereka ingin membuatnya istimewa. Jadi mereka menyiapkannya bersama meskipun Malaysia telah membuat masalah lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Urduja! Jangan pulak awak masukkan Balut di situ! "Malaysia mengatakan

"Ano ang iyong problema!?" Teriak Philippnes, mempersiapkan baluts nya.  
"Apa masalahmu!?"

"Hahaha, bisa kalian tenang?" Brunei berdiri di antara keduanya meskipun ia tidak ingin Balut disana juga.

"Lebih baik tetap pada rencana." Kata Singapore, masih di depan laptop-nya.

"Umm, Wong." Panggil Brunei.

"Ap-" Sebelum Singapore dapat mengakhiri kata-katanya, ia terkejut melihat Philippine dan Malaysia bertengkar dan membuat semuanya rusak.

"Waifu menang!" Maka seseorang tertentu mengejutkan mereka semua.

"K-KOREA!? S-Sejak kapan kau di sini!? "Australia melompat karena terkejut karena kemunculan tiba-tiba dari pria Korea itu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu ~" Korea menjawab main-main.

"Maaf, saya harus membawanya dengan saya, atau China akan menjadi gila." Vietnam memasuki ruangan dengan Thailand di belakangnya.

"Perbaiki semunya lah! Apa harus kita buat jika dia datang lebih awal hari ini!? Cepat lah! "Singapore kehilangan ketenangannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Oh ya ampun! Wong, y u begitu serius? "Kata Myanmar.

" Hidupku dikelilingi oleh idiot." Singapore hanya bisa face palm.

Sementara Indonesia dibawa jalan oleh Japan dan China, sehingga dia tidak akan datang lebih awal. Tapi udara penuh dengan kecanggungan karena Japan kadang-kadang gagap dan gelisah. Dia merasa bersalah untuk banyak alasan.

"N-Nesia! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? " China mengatakan, berusaha meredakan situasi sedikit.

"Ini membosankan." Tampaknya Indonesia bosan dengan hanya berjalan.

"A-ada cuci gudang di sana!" Japan menunjuk sebuah supermarket besar.

"Kita akan terjebak di sana jika kita masuk ..." suasana hati Indonesia semakin parah."Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan!?" Indonesia mendesah.

Japan dan China hanya melirik satu sama lain, mereka harus mengalihkan perhatiannya entah bagaimana, sehingga dia tidak akan langsung pulang. Mereka benar-benar dipaksa untuk mengalihkan perhatian Indonesia oleh ASEAN. Tapi, mereka tetap -tiba langkah kaki seseorang berjalan terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Kak Nesia! Ini ulun! "Dia memanggil personifikasi itu, sementara mata si Indonesia bersinar dengan kegembiraan.

"Arisin! Ngapain disini? "Indonesia memeluk adiknya, personifikasi Kalimantan Selatan, Arisin.

"Jakarta nelpon ulun tadi pagi! Ulun diminta inya beberapa belanja barang lawan mengirim surat. "Kata Arisin.

"Oh. Selamat ulang, ya! "Indonesia memberikan adiknya tepukan di kepala.

"Makasih, kak! Ulun sekarang semakin Tua! Omong-omong ini ngapain piyan lawan Bang Cina dan Bang Jepang? "Arisin melihat China dengan mata yang lemah lembut sementara mata dengan niat membunuh niat untuk Japan.

"Aiya! Aku lupa ulang tahun kamu dekat tanggal 17 Agustus! "kata China, tentu siapa yang akan ingat ulang tahun banyak orang sekaligus.

"Y-ya!" Japan masih tidak nyaman dengan situasi.

"Mari kita pergi! Arisin pasti masih sangat sibuk" Kata Indonesia berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"O-oke!" Kata China dan Japan bersamaan. 'Akhirnya! Dia punya suasana hati yang baik kembali! ' keduanya pikir dengan lega.

"Ketemu piyan nanti ya!" Kata Arisin berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan karena ia masih memiliki banyak surat untuk di antar dan hal yang harus dilakukan.

Kembali ke tim yang masih sibuk dengan persiapan dan menjadi lebih sibuk ...

"Hermano ~" seorang pria Spanyol mengatakan sementara mengejar kakaknya yang panik dan berjalan sejauh yang dia bisa untuk menghindari pedobear besar itu. Dia hanya datang karena ia menguntit dia ...

"M-mana dia!?" Seorang pria Inggris gelisah mengatakan, bersandar pada dinding mencoba untuk terlihat keren.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan anak ini!?" Timor telah bermain dengan rambutnya yang mirip tulip untuk sementara.

"T-Timor! Hentikan itu! "Brunei mengambil gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"T-Tunggu lah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!? "Teriak Malaysia yang sangat terkejut.

"Bahkan kami tidak tahu ar!" Singapore menghelakan napas pada situasi yang hanya menjadi lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.

"Buat apa plak awak!?" Malaysia menunjuk ke England.

"Ini! Dalam surat ini, kau bilang kami harus datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Nesia dan memberikan permintaan maaf kami sekali lagi! "England melambaikan sebuah surat.

"Apa?" Malaysia masih dengan jarinya menunjuk mantan motherland-nya, dengan mulut yang lebar penuh kejutan, sejak kapan dia bahkan mengundang mereka!?

"Itu tidak _ladylike _darimu!" England menyilangkan tangannya di atas dadanya, mendesah pada sikap mantan koloninya.

"Ini bukan masalah awak lah!" Teriak Malaysia lagi.

"Ma-lay-si-a!" Philippines yang marah berada di belakang Malaysia, yang lebih menakutkan Malaysia adalah, Philippines memegang nampan dengan sepiring balut yang mengerikan tapi lezat.

"Hiyaaa! Itu bukan aku! "Malaysia melarikan diri dari Philippines sementara Philippines mengejarnya.

"Itu perbuatan aku." Sang tuan rumah datang dengan muka yang masam di wajahnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Tanya Singapore, khawatir pada ibukota Indonesia.

"Aku telah menulis surat dan seperti yang kalian semua tahu, kami memiliki banyak saudara dan itu semua total 34 provinsi, tambah mereka sangat menjengkelkan!" Jakarta memegang hidungnya, menutup matanya yang terjaga sejak hanya tuhan yang tahu kapan.

"34 provinsi?" Tanya Netherlands, yang ia ingat, terakhir kali itu hanya total 33 provinsi.

"Ya, sudah ada yang baru, Kalimantan Utara yang pada awalnya merupakan bagian dari Kalimantan Timur." Jakarta mengambil segelas air yang diserahkan oleh Vietnam.

"Papua terlalu liar, Padang dan Palembang selalu mendorong makanan pedas mereka kepada aku, dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah kembar! Ada begitu banyak anak kembar! "Jakarta melempar kemarahannya karena kurangnya tidur.

"Pasti banyak masalah untuk saudara _over-protective _seperti dia ... 'para nation berkata dalam pikiran mereka, mengasihani sang ibukota.

"Pokoknya! Coba buat persiapan dengan cepat dan diam! Sementara tamu hanya harap tenang dan tolong coba untuk berkerja sama! "Singapore memerintahkan.

"Oke, da!" seorang pria membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"S-sejak kapan Russia datang!?" Teriak England sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Masalah?" Rusia masih dengan senyum misterius yang ia miliki.

Setelah waktu yang lama, akhirnya bel pintu berbunyi, sinyal yang mereka sudah tunggu. Jakarta dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamu kehormatan dengan dua nation-tan yang kelelahan di belakangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Nesia!" Jakarta menyambut Indonesia dengan senyum lebar, tampak seperti dia pandai berakting.

"Wah! Jakarta! Lihat kamu! Apa yang kamu buat Arisin lakukan? "Kata Indonesia sementara Jakarta memimpinnya ke kebun.

"Rahasia ~" kata Jakarta.

Kemudian ketika mereka tiba, Nesia melihat tempat itu dihiasi dengan banyak bunga, dekorasi pesta dan tunggu! Bunga nasional mantan penjajah nya!? Indonesia melihat sekeliling tempat itu dengan teliti dan melihat England, Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, Belgium yang mengikuti kakaknya, America yang hanya datang karena dia mendengar ada pesta, Russia yang datang tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dan kapan ia datang.  
ASEAN hanya sweat-dropp pada situasi.

"Mana yang lain?" Indonesia jatuh ke dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekali lagi.

"Apakah Kak Nesia pikir tempat ini bisa bertahan?" Tanya Jakarta.

"Ya."

"Surprise!" Tiba-tiba ada suara serempak di belakang Indonesia, itu adalah state-tan yang lainnya.

"Kalian semua datang!" sorak Indonesia.

"Tentu saja kami datang! Ini ulang tahun Kak Nesia! "Kata Surabaya. 'Plus, ancaman Jakarta terlalu mengerikan!' Mereka takut dengan apa yang tertulis pada entah apa yang ditulis di masing-masing surat mereka.

"Terima kasih!" Senyum Indonesia bersinar.

"Lebih baik tidak mengingatkannya tentang politik saat ini dan masalah ekonomi." Laos dan Camboja sepakat untuk tidak mengingatkannya.

Jadi, dia tersenyum cerah dari sebelumnya, namun, situasinya mungkin akan menjebaknya lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan, nikmati hari ini dahulu, okay?

~ Sedikit Japanesia ~

"N-Nesia-san!"

"Apa itu, Japan?" Indonesia berpaling untuk melihat nation dimana matahari terbit itu.

"A-Anda bisa memanggil saya Kiku!" Japan menghindari tatapan mata langsung dengan Indonesia.

"Jadi kamu bisa memanggil aku Melati ~" kata Indonesia.

"I-Ini!" Japan mennyerahkan buket dengan bunga sakura dan krisan.

"Terima kasih! Bunga sakura yang indah. Krisan dengan warna merah dan putih y-"Indonesia memotong kalimatnya setelah menyadari warna bunga dan makna di balik itu.

"I-itu!" Japan memerah, ia tidak dapat melihat Indonesia di mata.

"S-saya terima!" Mata Indonesia berputar, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu.

"B-b-benar!?" Japan menaikkan kepalanya dengan bintang di matanya.

"Y-ya!" Indonesia mendapatkan dirinya menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya, ia jelas terkejut.

Japan tersenyum dan membuat dia begitu lucu, sementara Indonesia masih belum dapat memegang situasi. Sementara di balik dinding, aura cemburu yang dibuat oleh Netherlands diciptakan dan Russia merasa sedikit terganggu. China siap untuk mendapatkan 'adik'nya kembali. Malaysia terus mengutuk, Philippine mulai berencana dan yang lain hanya mengikuti aliran atau hanya bersenang-senang.  
Tapi, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi (?).

~ Akhir~

Sorry, para character mucul sebentar dan beberapa… Storyline yang buruk! Saya benci kekakuan saya! Saya terlambat! SAYA YANG TERBURUK!

**Arti di baliknya:  
**

**Cherry Blossom  
****Spiritualitas, Kecantikan**

**Krisan, Merah  
Aku Cinta  
**

**Krisan, Putih  
Kebenaran, Cinta setia**


End file.
